1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Photocopying" (Class 355) and in the subclass entitled "including adjustable or selective masking frame" (subclass 74) and in the subclass thereunder entitled, "including vacuum, fluid or spring pressure" (subclass 76).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary film holders are well known and the development of such films and exposure of prints from such films are also known. The holding apparatus used for small films such as X-ray films and sizes employed by Dentists and for microfinche are well known. The new camera and film as introduced by EASTMAN KODAK COMPANY also utilizes a rotary film disk.
Among those patents pertinent to the hereinafter more fully described apparatus are U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,495 as issued to TAIT et al on Jan. 10, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,485 as issued to MEY on Dec. 20, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,664 as issued to CLIFTON et al on May 20, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,773 as issued to MODNEY et al on May 27, 1980. TAIT et al shows a rotary film holder and a spindle that carries and positions a rotary film negative at an indicated position. There is no suggestion of a spring actuated holddown nor does the apparatus in this patent suggest a positive positioning means as in the presented application. The MEY patent shows a film printing machine for accommodating at least two different sizes of film. The two recent patents to KODAK, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,664 and 4,204,733 pertain to high speed apparatus that is more-or-less of automatic operation. For example, both concepts show electronic operation with keyboard control of the apparatus. The apparatus of this invention contemplates short runs and less than high speed operation.